


When She Was A Warlord

by MilToro



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-12
Updated: 2009-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilToro/pseuds/MilToro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabrielle fantasizes about Xena raiding Poteidia as the Warrior Princess. Xena/Gabrielle, Xena/OFC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that is an imaginary "what-if" fantasy of Gabrielle's. It is also another one of those stories with no plot, just S-E-X. I can't say there's sex only between Xena and Gabrielle 'cos that would be a teeny weeny lie *g*. Also, some of Xena's sexual actions are what one might construe as sexual violence. So if any of these items bother you, please read another story.

Gabrielle was dreaming. It was the same dream every time. Xena was a warlord who had come to raid Potedeia. The golden redhead was intrigued from the moment she laid eyes on the fearsome woman who rode into town atop her huge war-horse. She led her army of fifty men and the soldiers quickly gathered the townsfolk together and announced their intentions. They needed to rest their horses and heal the wounded. Xena's army planned to stay for a while.

Gabrielle discreetly followed the dangerous warrior throughout the day. As darkness fell on the village, Xena and her men settled into the tavern and drank copious amounts of wine and port with raucous laughter. Finally Xena retired for the evening and retreated to a room at the back of the tavern. Gabrielle followed from the outside and peeked through an open window.

A voluptuous olive skinned woman stood naked in the middle of the room apparently awaiting instructions from Xena. She seemed to be a little older than Gabrielle, she guessed at least five winters. She had long dark curls that framed her smooth cheeks and her thick curly hair hung loosely around her shoulders. Gabrielle had never seen her before but she was beautiful and she obviously belonged to Xena. Gabrielle wished she could take the woman's place and the gathering moisture between her legs spoke volumes of her growing need.

Gabrielle froze in place as Xena made a predatory circle around the young woman. She noticed the woman's breath quicken and her breasts shook as her lungs expanded erratically. Xena murmured in her ear but Gabrielle couldn't hear what was said. Xena stood behind the woman and without warning, gripped the woman by her hair and captured her lips in a searing kiss. The sudden movement caught Gabrielle by surprise and before she could stop herself, a choked gasp escaped her lips. She slipped down below the sill hoping that Xena hadn't heard. Blood pounded in her ears and she sat unmoving against the stone wall.

Gabrielle was paralysed. If Xena had heard her, then her soldiers would capture her momentarily, but if Xena had not, her discreet movement would surely alert the warlord to her presence outside the window. Either way, she was caught between the proverbial rock and a hard place. The redhead closed her eyes tight, it helped her think. She made a decision and just as she opened her eyes, a soldier caught her by the scruff of her blouse and yanked her to her feet. Gabrielle knew then that she had finally won an audience with Xena, the Warrior Princess.

Two soldiers held each arm and led Gabrielle to the back of the tavern to Xena's room. When the young girl entered, her eyes immediately zeroed in on the naked woman on her knees. Her head was bowed and Xena took no effort to cover her up. Gabrielle cheeks flushed hotly when her gaze fell upon Xena in all her regal warrior garb. The soldiers carelessly pushed her into the room and closed the door behind them. Gabrielle took a few moments to catch her breath as her throat constricted in the suddenly closed quarters.

Xena stood with her hands on her hips, a slight grin of amusement crossed her face.

"What are you doing snooping around? Are you a spy for the village?"

"NNNo, I.I.I.I'm not a spy," Gabrielle stuttered. She stared at Xena's boots, unable to lift her face as if she was a subject before the Queen of the Nile. Under normal circumstances, her words were her greatest gift that the gods had bestowed upon her and she had always been able to talk her way out of almost any situation. But this time, she was terrified. This woman had been known to kill for the sheer amusement of seeing the lifeblood drain out of some poor soul. She also knew many times, reputation and legend were much larger than reality, transforming such folk stories into classic myth, but Gabrielle knew there had to be a large grain of truth to Xena's reputation. There were just too many tales to discount.

"Well, then? You're obviously not an assassin, because if you were, you'd be dead already," Xena informed her with such calmness and truth in her voice, Gabrielle shuddered.

"My father sent me." Gabrielle lied. She didn't tell Xena the honest truth because she wasn't even sure herself why she was so fascinated with the notorious warlord. All she knew was that Xena was the flame that Gabrielle was inexplicably drawn to.

"He'd like to make a deal with you."

"Go on."

By the gods, Gabrielle, she berated herself, what are you getting yourself into? But before she had time to think about what she was proposing, the words were spilling out of her mouth.

"As soon as your army is rested up and the horses and the wounded are taken care of, we'd like to request that the harvest be left alone." Gabrielle sped up her proposal as she saw Xena's disinterest in the uneven deal. "Wwwwe'll feed you and your soldiers whatever you want while you're here, aaaand your horses will be well fed and taken care of, and yyyyour men that are wounded, we'll take special care of them until they're well, and----" Gabrielle stopped when Xena turned her back on her. She was babbling, she knew, but she helpless to control herself. She'd never been this up close and personal with a warlord before. Never mind making deals with them.

Xena turned around and fixed a piercing stare at Gabrielle, forcing her to drop her eyes. The warlord circled Gabrielle and the young girl didn't dare move. She spoke just behind Gabrielle's ear, close enough for her to feel the heat emanating from Xena's body even though the warlord didn't actually touch her. If Gabrielle wasn't careful, Xena's voice alone could lull her into a false sense of security.

"You still haven't told me what I get out of the deal? I don't need to make a deal for all the comforts and luxuries of this town. I already have them. No deal, your harvest is what we came here for."

Xena finished her slow circle dance around Gabrielle and stood close to the woman on her knees. The woman had not moved during the entire conversation between Xena and Gabrielle. Xena stroked the woman's curly hair and allowed her to rub her cheek against the warrior's supple thigh. Xena put a finger in the kneeling woman's mouth and the sound of her suckling was clearly heard above their conversation.

"Now, I believe you interrupted me and my precious thing here----"

"Wait! My father asked me to offer you one more thing."

"And what's that?" Xena asked distractedly, as the woman on the floor massaged Xena's thigh and crept underneath the warrior's leather skirt. The woman mewled like a kitten and Gabrielle stared in amazement as her eyes were glued to the woman's roaming hands.

"Hhhhe said if you needed a servant, yyyou could take me," Gabrielle realised she was stuttering again but couldn't help herself. Xena was making her crazy. All she knew was that she couldn't let Xena leave town without her.

"And what could you do that would be worth an entire harvest?" Xena queried, impressed by the girl's foolish pluck. For a moment, Gabrielle was at a loss for words. She was already digging herself in deep by saying her father had sent her and now she had to make herself a commodity worthwhile enough to be useful to Xena.

"I.I.I.I could cook for you and, if you needed someone to repair your leathers or polish your armour, or fix your chainmail, I could do that. I bet you get into a lot of fights where those little links break, they're so delicate."

"And you think those measly skills are worth an entire harvest? Guards!"

"Wait!" Gabrielle got an idea in a last ditch effort to win Xena's favour. "I have excellent oral skills!" she blurted out just as the two soldiers appeared at Xena's door again. "I can make it worth your while, Xena, better than what you have now. Please just take me with you, I promise, I can make it better, you won't be sorry." The two soldiers picked Gabrielle up, one under each arm, and led her out of the room. "Xena! Really, I can make it worth it!" Gabrielle called over her shoulder.

"Now, where were we?" were the last words Gabrielle heard Xena ask before the door to her room closed shut.

Gabrielle waited outside of town. She'd overheard the soldiers and other townspeople indicate which direction Xena and her army were headed. She was fortunate that her father never found out about her little proposal to Xena but that still didn't deter her from her plans to follow Xena out of town. She figured once Xena was on the road and less restricted, she would be forced to take the little farm girl along. That is, if she didn't kill her first. It was a risk Gabrielle was willing to take. She only hoped that her verbal skills wouldn't fail her a second time because she was certain that it would be her last chance.

She hid behind the bushes on the outskirts of Potedeia and watched Xena's army parade by. Xena wore an intimidating sneer on her face and Gabrielle suspected it was her warlord mask intended to scare off any would be attackers. Nevertheless, Gabrielle was stunned by her magnificence. Her heart skipped several beats as she watched Xena's flowing black hair fly loose in the wind. The sun reflected off the metal contours of her armour and she was particularly captivated by the sparkling tiny links of her chainmail. She was the perfect picture of an awesome warrior. A Warrior Princess.

Cretus trotted up to Xena's side and spoke low with a humorous inflection in his words.

"You should be an oracle, Xena. We just passed her in the bushes."

"I told you. Did she really think I would believe that her father would allow such a sweet flower like her to make a deal with me by herself?" Xena chuckled. "By the gods, they get more and more naive every day."

"Don't they? Lucky for you," Cretus laughed. "Your orders?"

"Don't kill her, just capture her, but make it look good."

"You got it," he said as he did an about-face on his horse. Xena stopped him.

"Oh, and Cretus, I don't want anyone to touch her. If she has so much as a scratch from a twig on her, I'm holding you personally responsible. You got that?!"

"Yes Xena," he bowed and galloped off.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabrielle trembled with fear. She stood inside Xena's tent after two of the warlord's soldiers had captured her earlier in the evening. Her hands were bound tightly behind her as she anxiously waited for Xena to finish talking business with three of her soldiers. Gabrielle could barely hear the words they were saying. Her pulse raced erratically and the blood pounding in her ears drowned out the conversation. Xena had barely acknowledged the captive girl's arrival in the massive tent and the longer she awaited her fate, the more anxious she became. She fidgeted nervously from one foot to the other. She lost track of all time, but she guessed it had to be at least a full candlemark that she stood in the middle of the tent.

"That's it then, you have your orders," Xena announced as the soldiers filed out of the tent leaving Xena alone with Gabrielle for the first time. Xena made no move to acknowledge Gabrielle's presence. She sat behind a large table and studied a massive map sprawled across it. A single candle illuminated the tent and the shadows made Xena appear more ominous than usual. She seemed to be going over strategies in her head and Gabrielle wondered briefly if Xena even knew she was there. Finally she spoke.

"I told your father there was no deal," Xena said matter-of-factly, not looking up from the map. "What are you doing here?"

Gabrielle had no clue how she would continue with this farce. She had gone over scenario after scenario in her head as to what she would tell Xena when this moment arrived, but each answer became more feeble than the next until finally she gave up and decided to wait until the time came. And here it was.

"Hhhe told me to follow you, to try to reason with you. That maybe I could change your mind," Gabrielle explained. She realised her story sounded ridiculous even to her own ears when she said it out loud. And she knew there was no way in Tartarus Xena believed it either. But she had trapped herself and there was no way out. She decided to let Xena put her out of her misery.

"Is that right?" Xena asked as she rose from behind the table and circled around Gabrielle, intensely scrutinising the naive girl.

"What's the deal again?" Xena asked from behind Gabrielle. The young woman didn't dare turn around to face the warrior as she knew it would only make things worse. Much worse.

Gabrielle cringed inwardly. How could she continue with this absurdity? Could Xena not hear the lying quaver in her voice? She contemplated revealing the truth, the whole truth, but she could not translate the images of why she followed Xena into comprehensible words. The lame story was so much easier.

"I'm supposed to be your servant and you give back the harvest."

Xena laughed from behind her with a wicked snicker that chilled Gabrielle to the bone. She squirmed against the bound rope on her wrists and shut her eyes tightly. By the gods, how would she ever get out of this situation, she wondered. Suddenly, Xena was breathing down her neck and held her wrists in a vice, twisting them upward so that her arms ached. She was certain if she moved, both her arms would have easily snapped. She remained as still as a statue.

"You know what I think? I think your father knows absolutely nothing about your little proposal. I don't think he even knows you are here. I think you followed me because you can't get me out of your mind. Those lewd images of me just won't go away, will they?"

Gabrielle gasped. She had no idea how Xena could see what was in her heart, what was in her soul. All she knew was that every fibre in her body ached for Xena. Badly.

Xena steered Gabrielle to the table and roughly flattened the girl across the map. Her armour mashed into Gabrielle's back and the young girl moaned with pleasure at the show of strength Xena displayed. Her breathing increased rapidly and she realised that she was nearly hyperventilating.

"You didn't think I would know what you are thinking?" Xena's hand searched under Gabrielle's skirt and pulled away the undergarments from her furry triangle. Her fingers found a slick wetness that revealed the truth.

"Hmm," Xena purred, "What would your father think of this?" The warlord's finger slid along the outer lips, and then slipped inside the heated entrance. Gabrielle grunted at the invasion but was more than willing to give herself over to this powerful woman. A moment later, Xena's finger hit an unforgiving barrier and the warrior moaned with shameless delight.

"Nice, a virgin," Xena murmured. She extracted her finger and licked the juices from her coated finger. "Hmm, this is going to be fun," she sighed. The warrior stood upright and placed a firm hand on Gabrielle's back. "Stay here," she ordered. A few moments later she returned and pulled the prone girl to her feet.

"Turn around."

Gabrielle turned around and stared in awe at the magnificent warrior. Her eyes shone with pure unadulterated lust and Gabrielle knew it wouldn't take much to be totally consumed by the commanding woman. She melted under the intense gaze and lowered her eyes in deference. She was helpless to stop her fingers from fidgeting behind her waist.

"Now, what was it you wanted? To be a servant?"

"Yes, Xena," Gabrielle said quietly, her head bowed.

"Well, I don't have any servants, all I have are slaves," she confided. "But I will make my own deal with you." Xena had something leather in her hand but Gabrielle couldn't make out what it was and she didn't have the nerve to ask. Then Xena was behind her once again, unnerving the young girl with her unpredictability.

"I have slaves that obey me, that would rather die than fall out of favour with me," she lowered her voice in Gabrielle's ear. "Slaves that will do anything for me." Xena dangled a thin leather collar in front of Gabrielle. "This will mark you as mine," she announced and clasped the collar around Gabrielle's neck. Gabrielle stood with the collar around her neck, her head bowed, and her wrists clasped behind her. There was a sacred feeling of safety even though the warlord had a reputation of unbound treachery. She had never felt more peaceful in her life. She was sure her thighs were smeared with her own liquid and the ache between her legs was overwhelming. She could only hope that her heart didn't stop beating before Xena took her.

Xena grasped her hand in Gabrielle's hair and yanked the girl's head back. She smothered her mouth in a passionate kiss, consuming all and everything that stood in the way of her conquest. Gabrielle withered under the blazing heat and moaned into Xena's throat as her body involuntarily arched into the warlord's armour. But Xena held her at bay and her fearsome kiss did not cease until Gabrielle was left breathless and begging for more.

"My slaves need to earn the privilege of wearing clothes," Xena said. She pulled a dagger from her leathers and expertly sliced the thin material of Gabrielle's peasant blouse. It fell down past Gabrielle's shoulders, exposing the soft mounds to the warlord's lascivious gaze. The blade continued its descent to the young's girl's flowing skirt. It fell away easily to the ground followed quickly by Gabrielle's britches. The final pieces of Gabrielle's blouse were sliced away from her body and discarded on the floor with the rest of her clothing.

"Turn around," Xena commanded. "I want to look at you. I want to see what I'm getting." Gabrielle obeyed, excited more than she ever dreamed possible. Xena took hold of the rope on her wrists and sliced the bindings in a single motion. Gabrielle reflexively stretched her hands to loosen the stiff ligaments. She felt Xena's hands upon her shoulders pushing her down towards the ground.

"Kneel."

Gabrielle willingly complied.

Xena circled back around Gabrielle and leaned against the table. She propped a dirty boot on Gabrielle's thigh pressing down with just enough pressure to leave an imprint. Gabrielle had no idea what to do with her hands now that they were free. Her first impulse was to reach between her own legs and satisfy her craving need. But she instinctively knew that Xena would not tolerate such rebellious behaviour so she pressed her hands on her thighs and willed them to stay put.

"Every day, you will be required to clean my boots, polish my armour, clean my leathers, stitch any loose bindings......" Xena ticked off a litany of tasks that Gabrielle would perform as her daily chores, however, Gabrielle was only half-listening. She could barely concentrate. Her eyes kept straying to the well-muscled thigh that was so near to her cheek she could imagine the taste of the soft skin. If she peeked a little further up, she could see the dark shadows under Xena's leather skirt and imagined the warmth she would find there. "....and any other special favours. Is that clear?"

Gabrielle snapped out of reverie when Xena asked her a direct question. She answered an acknowledgement and hoped that the "special favours" were what she had been dreaming about since Xena invaded her town and stole her heart.

"You can start by removing my boots."

The young girl's fingers pounced on the laces and quickly untied the strings. She removed first one boot then the other, careful to control her shaky hands. She had no control over her speeding heart or her labourious breathing. When she finished her task, she patiently awaited Xena's next instruction. Instead, Xena began removing her armour and then her leather tunic, quickly followed by her greaves, armbands and finally her britches. Gabrielle gathered up the courage to look up at the warrior goddess and a lump formed in her throat as she beheld the beautiful creature above her.

Xena turned away and strode with a cat-like grace to her immense bedroll. It was cushioned underneath against the harsh coldness of the ground. A bed befitting a Warrior Princess, no doubt, Gabrielle mused. She sat near the edge with her legs splayed at a comfortable angle. Gabrielle felt Xena's unwavering gaze upon her as she continued to stare at the young girl in silence.

"Come here," Xena said simply. Gabrielle stood quickly and ignored the numbness that had crept into her legs from kneeling in one position for so long. She instinctively knelt before Xena without hesitation. Her roaming eyes found two succulent breasts that hung invitingly from Xena's muscular body.

“Very good, slave. I see you know how to mind your manners." Xena praised. She traced a line with the tip of her finger down the middle of Gabrielle's chest. The barest of touches caused Gabrielle's tender flesh to erupt into tiny goosebumps, causing the young girl to gasp audibly. "There's a basket over there with some oils. Go pick one. I want you to give me a massage." As she talked, Xena traced her finger to Gabrielle's mouth, slipping the single digit into the girl's warm mouth. Gabrielle sucked greedily and savoured the taste of the warrior's skin, however little of it there might have been.

"Go," Xena said as she abruptly plucked her finger out of the warm orifice.

Gabrielle nearly raced over to the oils as if she were in at the Olympic Games in Athens. She made a conscious effort to control her breathing but could do nothing to impede the juices that slicked the tops of her thighs. She picked an oil with a lavender scent to match the colour of Xena's code of arms. When she approached Xena's bed, the warlord lay flat on her stomach, her eyes closed and her hair pulled away from her neck. Gabrielle's heart stopped for a moment as she revelled in the beauty of Xena's supple contours. She took in a deep breath and sat beside the warlord.

“Start with my shoulders."

Gabrielle poured some oil into her hands and tentatively rubbed the liquid into Xena's shoulders. The muscles were taut and she felt a few knots that needed to be relieved of tension but Gabrielle was afraid to add much more pressure for fear that Xena would not be pleased. That, and the fact that she was in utter astonishment that the warlord goddess was even allowing her to touch her.

Xena picked up her head and looked behind her. "I'm not brittle, you know, you can rub harder."

"All right, Xena." It was all the encouragement Gabrielle needed. She loved the feel of Xena's soft skin beneath her hands. She kneaded the tight muscles and smoothed out the knots that formed in random pockets across her back. Her hands became like a useful tool that moulded Xena's muscles into a fine piece of art. Gabrielle was especially pleased when she heard the quiet grunts emit from Xena. She thought maybe she was getting through to the warrior and she wasn't as tough as she seemed. Maybe, just maybe, there was a crack in the warlord's armour.

"Mmm, you've got a natural talent, maybe you will be useful to me after all," Xena mused.

Gabrielle poured more oil into her hands and continued her exploration across Xena's body. She memorised each graceful contour and curve just as she memorised each scar, whether a mere sliver or a gash. To her, they were all a part of the landscape that was Xena. She reached Xena's buttocks and hesitated at first. All she could think of was what was on the other side and what was further down.

"Keep going," Xena said in answer to her silent query.

Gabrielle couldn't control her breathing if her life depended on it. She was mesmerised by the fleshy muscles and was careful to avoid reaching down too far. Mercifully, she was finished and her hands kneaded the back muscles of Xena's upper thigh. But that only made it worse. It was clear from the smell emanating from her womanhood that Gabrielle wasn't the only one excited by their interaction. The tops of the warlord's thighs were damp from the moisture and Gabrielle's hands crept dangerously close to the wet centre. She thought better of defying Xena's wishes and forced her hands to move away from where they needed to be. She whimpered in frustration. Gabrielle finished the rest of Xena's legs with an eager thoroughness although her mind was clearly focused on the delectable treasures hidden under Xena's dark triangle.

Xena rolled on to her back when Gabrielle was finished. Her head rested in the crook of her elbow and she bent one leg at the knee. Her leg rocked from side to side in a seductive pose that was sure to cease Gabrielle' s beating heart. She retrieved the bottle of oil and handed it to the redhead.

"Keep going," she said. Her eyes remained focussed on Gabrielle and the young girl self-consciously fiddled with the bottle of oil, hoping that Xena would close her eyes or look away. Anything, but the intense scrutiny she was enduring. She poured the oil into her hands and shakily reached for the top of Xena's shoulders, her breath heaving and raspy. In comparison, she noticed Xena's breath was even and calm and she wondered how that could be. She knew the wetness between Xena's legs revealed something completely different.

As Gabrielle's hands explored closer to Xena's breasts, the girl was all but ready to leap out of her skin and bury her face between Xena's legs. She balanced that idea with the very real possibility that Xena would banish her from the camp if she did, so she stopped massaging the warlord.

"What is it?" Xena asked.

"I.I.I.I've never....." Gabrielle faltered as her words trailed off. She knew Xena was aware that she was a virgin and thus had never made love to a man, but there were many girls she knew who engaged in love affairs with other girls. Regretfully, she had never been fortunate enough to be one of them.

"Never what?" Xena smirked.

"You know," Gabrielle said shyly. "Done it with a woman."

"What makes you think you're going to do 'it' now? I told you I want a massage. Here." She handed Gabrielle the bottle and the girl reluctantly resumed what was becoming to her an increasingly erotic massage. Somehow she managed to plant her quivering hands upon Xena's ample breasts. She was unable to stifle a groan upon contact and Xena chortled at her dilemma. She continued rubbing the soothing oils into Xena's skin but was no better at controlling her response any better than when they first started. She did her best not to linger over the hardened nipples that gyrated against her palms. Even Xena mewled at the erogenous touch.

Mercifully, Gabrielle moved to Xena's abdomen and she focussed on getting back some semblance of control. She took in a few deep breaths, licked her lips and poured more oil into her hands. She realised that Xena had not taken her eyes off her and it did nothing to alleviate the utter frustration she was feeling but she imagined that was precisely Xena's intention.

Gabrielle's hands graduated to the supple thighs of the warlord. As before, she clearly noticed the slick juices that generously coated her inner thighs. No, her mind screamed. I can't take this, I need to feel inside her, I need to taste her. As Gabrielle bravely rubbed the oils into the top of Xena's thighs, the back of her hand brushed against the dark hairs of her triangle. The wetness made her hairs mat together and Gabrielle could not resist grazing her hand into the inviting apex between Xena's upper thigh and her wet centre. It was simply divine.

A strong hand clamped down on Gabrielle's wrist, gripping it in a vice. "Don't even try it," Xena warned. Gabrielle quickly moved her hand away as soon as the warlord released her. She resumed the massage on the rest of the warrior's legs with proficient dexterity and to her great relief, the task was finally over.

"Not bad for your first time," Xena smiled. "Now, over there in the corner are some flags. Get one and the blanket." Gabrielle went to retrieve the items, still shaky from her close encounter with the alluring warlord.

Xena instructed Gabrielle to lay out the blanket next to her bed and lay on her side. She took the coloured flag of her army and twisted it into a comfortable binding around Gabrielle's wrists pulling the girl toward her. She smothered her lips with an open-mouthed kiss, forcing her tongue inside as she explored the depths of Gabrielle's surrender. One hand held on to the flag and the other roamed Gabrielle's body with relentless abandon. Gabrielle writhed helplessly, unable to get a fix on where Xena's hand would grope her next. She so desperately needed some release that she was sure she would explode. Finally, Xena's hand came to rest on her wet centre and her hips immediately shot up from the ground. Xena jerked her hand away and broke off the kiss.

"My my my, so anxious, so wet, so ready," Xena teased. Her lips were just inches from Gabrielle's mouth and the girl was powerless to take what she needed. And she needed Xena. Desperately.

"This cunt is mine, slave." Xena declared as she covered her hand over the red wet patch. "But you're going to have to learn how to control it better, aren't you?" Gabrielle could only groan in response. She wasn't sure how much more torture she could endure.

Xena traced her finger up Gabrielle's body and followed the angular line of her jaw. "Now, just in case you're tempted to pleasure yourself in the middle of the night, I'm keeping your hands in my care for safekeeping." Xena indicated the flag that bound Gabrielle's wrists together. She produced a dagger from under her bedroll and plunged the blade into the ground, holding the flag in place, and thus imprisoning Gabrielle securely.

"Sweet dreams," Xena whispered as she rolled over, blew out the candle and shut her eyes to sleep.

It was several candlemarks before Gabrielle relaxed enough to fall asleep but the aching need burned between her legs for the entire night.


	3. Chapter 3

"Get up."

Gabrielle awoke to a boot nudging her side. She rolled onto her back and gazed up at the towering presence that was Xena, the Warrior Princess. The warlord was regally dressed in her leathers and armour, her chakram and sword firmly in place and her boots were tightly laced from knee to toe. Gabrielle could only guess at the number of concealed daggers or other weapons of deadly choice underneath her leatherwear. She looked down at Gabrielle with a mixture of confidence, desire and an inkling of amusement that only served to intimidate the young girl even further. The neophyte slave self-consciously checked her wrists and noticed that the code of arms that had bound them throughout the night had been removed. However, the collar remained intact.

"There's a wash basin over there, go splash your face. We have to get going," Xena informed her.

Shaking the grogginess from her head, Gabrielle hastily started for the wash basin. She presumed that Xena's army was about to embark on their continuing journey and after rinsing the sleepiness from her face and mouth, she moved toward the pile of clothes left on the ground the night before. A strong hand gripped her bicep, stopping her in mid-track.

"I'll be the first to let you know when you've earned the right to wear clothing," Xena said matter-of-factly. She pulled the young woman toward her for a close embrace and kissed her full on the mouth. Her metal armour brushed against Gabrielle's soft skin, leaving a signature of small red welts. The searing kiss left the young slave breathless. She watched as Xena released her whip from her leathers and pushed the thin end through a loop centred conveniently in the middle of the collar. Gabrielle had wondered what that loop would be used for, and now she knew. Xena led her, as naked as the day she was born save the collar and "leash", out of the tent and into the heart of Xena's encampment.

Xena's army was alive with the stirrings of first light. Warriors huddled around small campfires sipping hot liquids to melt the crispness of the early morning dew. The camp resonated with the preparations of another day of life on the road with Xena. Some practised with their swords and the clanking of metal was heard above the dull murmurs of those talking quietly. However, the cacophony of sound abruptly ceased as Xena strutted past with her new slave.

Gabrielle followed close behind the warlord and every person in camp instantly knew that changes had been made literally overnight. Only Cretus, Xena's first lieutenant, truly understood why. He had seen the way Xena's eyes sparkled when they'd first captured the young redhead and he would go to his grave before letting Xena know what he had seen. Everyone knew Gemma would not be pleased. Nevertheless, no one dared to ask who the new girl was or make frivolous comments or catcalls. They would surely be dead before they hit the ground. It was also clear from the whispered murmurs that they were extremely envious as Xena strolled through the camp with her head held high. They were intrigued as they watched the new slave carefully keep her eyes firmly planted on the boots in front of her, never bothering to acknowledge that there was another human being within her sight or hearing except for the Warrior Princess. All eyes followed the two women to the food tent.

Gabrielle trailed behind Xena inside the food tent where seating was reserved for them. The table had been prepared with an abundant variety and it was clear that the food tent was reserved for only Xena and her top lieutenants. Several servants moved about discreetly, accommodating the soldiers privileged enough to eat in the same tent as their chief-in-command. None of the slaves wore clothing. Gabrielle briefly wondered what would warrant the entitlement of clothing and how much of herself she would give to attain that right. Xena took her seat at the head of the table and the young girl was steered to a place at her feet. She kneeled in deference to her new mistress' wishes.

"Xena, my Warrior Princess." A woman stood at Xena's side with her head bowed and a plate of food in her hands. She offered it to Xena and Gabrielle saw that it was the same dark-haired woman who had been with Xena that first night at the Potedeian inn. She, too, wore a collar that matched Gabrielle's. The new slave was simultaneously jealous and drawn to the woman's natural beauty. She was also fascinated that she had at least once before been indulged by Xena's carnal pleasures. Nevertheless, Xena ignored the slave for several long minutes before she finally reached for the plate and dropped it casually to the ground. Gabrielle jumped when the plate plopped down in front of her. The unexpected gesture surprised her and she did not know what to do or what was expected of her.

"Gemma, there are others here in need of food," Xena said evenly. "Look, there's Cretus, he looks quite hungry. Or what about Opal, she's been waiting for you to serve her for a long time."

"Please, Xena, have I done something wrong? Let me make it up to you. I promise, I will." The woman was near tears but Gabrielle could tell that Xena simply wasn't interested. Part of her was delighted that she was Xena's new chosen one, but another part was frightened that Xena would simply dispose of her as easily as she had Gemma. Despite the knowledge that Gemma was her rival, her heart ran the gamut of emotions right along with the other slave as she desperately tried to win back Xena's favour. Gabrielle made a vow to herself that she would never allow Xena to put her in that situation. She promised herself she would be Xena's last and only slave.

"There's nothing to make up," Xena explained, although her explanation explained nothing at all. Suddenly, the warrior roughly pulled the young woman down by her collar and whispered something in her ear. Gabrielle could not overhear what was said but when the woman stood upright, her face radiated with a smile. She stood waiting as if for another order and Xena complied.

"Go!" Xena ordered. The woman scampered off. "Hmm, a little treat before a meal," Xena murmured as her eyes followed the athletically graceful slave as she disappeared all the way to the cooking area of the huge tent. She turned back to Gabrielle and smiled lasciviously.

"Stand up." Gabrielle stood at Xena's side. "Now, there are some plates over there and plenty of food. I want you to get me some."

"Is there anything in particular you'd like?" Gabrielle asked, apprehensive that she would choose something Xena detested.

"Yes, some things I'm partial to, but I want to find out how good you are at making decisions, so go." Xena patted Gabrielle on her rump, leaving her hand lingering on the supple flesh. The redhead's face flushed a deep crimson as her backside burned with the heat of Xena's touch. She self-consciously looked around, wondering just how many people were watching. As far as she could tell, everyone was oblivious.

Gabrielle returned with a plate full of wondrous culinary delights. She consciously suppressed all thoughts of the price her village and many others like Potedeia had paid to enable Xena and her army to live such a lavish existence. But she couldn't think of that right now, she concentrated only on what she thought Xena might like and blocked everything else out of her mind.

Xena barely acknowledged Gabrielle's return and put the plate aside. She drew her in close for a soulful kiss. Her hand roamed along the curve of the girl's buttocks and left a trail of fire that shot like an arrow directly to Gabrielle's loins. Xena's other hand pulled firmly on Gabrielle's nipple, amplifying the uncontrollable hunger welling deep within her. The hand on her buttocks roamed purposefully between her legs as Xena's fingers stroked the slick opening. The young girl moaned with elation and she was vaguely aware that the entire room had become silent. She imagined that all eyes were upon them but she didn't care. Xena was driving her wild and she abandoned her inhibitions in favour of her desperate need for the warrior. Gabrielle allowed herself to be lifted onto the table as Xena's mouth never left her own. The warlord leaned over her and the girl tried to draw her closer, frantically wanting to feel Xena's armoured weight upon her. By the gods, it was all she had thought about during the long and frustrating night.

But it was not to be. Xena broke off the kiss and pulled Gabrielle's hands away. "My, my, you are a hot little harpie, aren't you?" Xena smirked. "If you're not careful, I'll have to tie down those wayward hands of yours." In a naturally submissive gesture, Gabrielle raised her hands above her head, hoping that Xena would show her some mercy. On the other hand, having her wrists bound by the warrior had its appeal. She longed for Xena to have her way with her, but for the moment, she realised her best bet was to simply obey.

"That's better." The warrior's eyes glazed over with renewed lust as she surveyed the young woman sprawled across the enormous table. Gabrielle thought for a moment she would give in to her quiet delirium but Xena held back.

"Come here, Gemma," Xena beckoned to her other slave.

"She's ready." Xena took the opportunity to hold down Gabrielle's wrists and open her legs. The warrior devoured the young girl's mouth at the same time that Gemma closed over her sopping mound. Gabrielle screamed in blissful surprise. Despite her overwhelming envy and jealousy towards Xena's slave, she found herself responding quite emphatically to the woman's expert ministrations. She was helpless to move away and Gemma's tongue slurped up the overflowing liquid between her legs. In a futile effort, Gabrielle struggled to lift her body off the table to get closer to Xena. However, the warlord would have none of it. She yanked her mouth from Gabrielle and whispered in her ear.

"Open your eyes and look at me," Xena commanded. Gabrielle obeyed.

"You wish that was me, don't you, little one?"

Gabrielle mewled in answer. She looked into azure blue eyes that had been given to Xena by the gods at the moment of her birth. She was instantly hypnotised. Although Gemma was driving her past the point of no return very quickly, she had been having a grand time pretending that it was Xena giving her pleasure and not her slave. Nevertheless, it was the warrior's slave that had her writhing unabashedly atop a wooden table in front of Xena and nearly twenty warriors and their slaves. However, she didn't want any of it to stop and Xena made sure Gabrielle knew who was doing what.

"I want you to keep your eyes on me. She's not me but she does what I wish, understand?"

Gabrielle could only nod in answer.

"I bet you wish that was my tongue licking you," Xena flicked her tongue over her lips for emphasis. Gabrielle was helpless to respond. "I know how it feels, she's done that to me many times, she's the best."

Gabrielle only moaned with sheer ecstasy. Her thoughts drifted to what it would be like to have Xena's other lips smothering her face.

"And what about you? Do you want to pleasure me with your oral skills? You claimed you would make it worth my while, farm girl."

"Please, let me," the redhead whimpered. She was bewildered as to how Xena could know her thoughts so easily. And the thought of burying her tongue between Xena's legs was staggering. The steady rhythm of Gemma's sumptuous mouth was driving her at lightening speed oh-so-close to the edge. She stared into resplendent twin pools of blue and begged for release.

"You may come," Xena whispered.

That was all Gabrielle needed to start her scream of pure rapture. Her voice was cut off by Xena as the warrior closed her lips over Gabrielle's. She was vaguely aware that Gemma continued her intimate tongue massage but all she knew was that the warm mouth on her nether lips matched the glorious mouth that covered her own.


	4. Chapter 4

Nearly a quarter moon had passed and Gabrielle's routine never wavered. She waited on Xena hand and foot, completing all her tasks with great enthusiasm. She had promised herself that first morning in camp that she would be the best, and consequently the last, slave Xena would ever have. She was delighted, although somewhat surprised, when Xena had given away her former slave to Opal in the food tent. Gemma had first been offered to Cretus, who politely declined. Opal gratefully accepted. Gabrielle surmised it was one of the perks that went along with being one of Xena's top lieutenants. Opal seemed intriguing enough but everyone knew she was no Xena. Only Gabrielle belonged to the Warrior Princess now.

It was all the incentive she needed to take special care in meticulously polishing every piece of Xena's armour, thoroughly cleaning each section of leather, and shining her boots with relish. Every night ended with Gabrielle giving Xena her massage. And every night it took several candlemarks for the young girl to fall asleep. The aching need between her thighs had developed a monstrous appetite, despite the release she'd been given that first morning. It took all of her growing discipline not to give in to the libidinous craving that the warrior had awakened. Being bound by Xena's code of arms was merely a mild deterrent. It also didn't help when she kneaded Xena's delectable curves that she gleaned the unmistakable signs of the warrior's lustful urges. The only thought that restrained her from taking some initiative and ravishing Xena in the middle of the night, was the fear that the warlord would send her back to Potedeia or simply kill her outright.

At first, Gabrielle was at a loss as to how Xena maintained her own discipline until one night she heard the unmistakable sounds of Xena's self-indulgence. At first Gabrielle thought that the warlord assumed she had fallen asleep but she soon realised that the warrior didn't care one way or the other if Gabrielle heard. In fact, the young girl was certain Xena had wanted her to be a witness. She certainly didn't restrain the verbal utterances of satisfaction. The sighs and grunts Xena made was all the young girl could stand. She moaned right along with the warlord, and on those nights, she didn't get any sleep at all.

One morning, in the haze of first light Gabrielle followed Xena to the wading stream near the camp that became Xena's private bath. It was where Gabrielle bathed the warlord, and even though she had only done it twice, it had instantly become her favourite ritual.

Xena allowed Gabrielle to dry her off with a towel and then planted herself on a nearby rock to observe the young girl. The rock was huge with an abutment that allowed Xena to comfortably bend her legs into a sitting position. Gabrielle awkwardly dried herself off and contemplated the warlord's decision to linger by the stream. In the other times they had come to bathe, she would wash the warlord and afterwards, they would quickly dress and head back to the camp, but now it looked like Xena intended to stay for a while. Although she did her best to avoid taking a peek, the arresting sight of the naked warrior atop the large rock, provoked dancing images of Xena taking her. They bubbled to the surface in one explosive burst, causing her cheeks to flush hotly.

"Come here," Xena commanded. Gabrielle followed Xena's simple order and stood face to face with the intimidating warlord.

"So, what do want?" Xena asked casually, a sultry tone laced her words.

"I.I.I...you...you...what do you mean?" she finally managed to ask. The warlord's penetrating gaze never failed to unnerve Gabrielle and the young girl once again found herself stammering erratically. She could not hold her gaze upon the luscious beauty or else she would surely drown in a fiery ice of cerulean blue.

"I mean," Xena answered patiently, "you left your family to follow my army, risking my wrath after I'd sent you away. Now what could be worth so much to you?" As Xena asked this question, the young woman focused not on her words but on the back of the warrior's hand that blazed a path underneath Gabrielle's breasts. Her nipples instantly stood erect saluting the attention that Xena had neglected for the past week. "What could be worth so much to a little farm girl from Potedeia that you would willingly surrender yourself to the Warrior Princess?"

Xena leaned back against the rock exposing her dark patch to the early morning rays of sunlight. Glittering droplets from the river's bath reminded Gabrielle of the moisture she knew that gathered under the warrior's dark triangle. For the last quarter moon, it had been all she daydreamed about.

"Are you sure you're not an assassin? I've seen younger ones than you, you know."

"No!" Gabrielle answered emphatically. She looked up into Xena's eyes to plead her case for inculpability. "I'm not an assassin!" The innocent girl lowered her eyes once again unable to match the intensity of Xena's gaze.

"No, I don't believe you are," Xena conceded. "No one could fake that waterfall between your legs, could they?" The warrior leaned forward and reached between Gabrielle's legs to verify her accusation. The cool bath had done nothing to extinguish the liquid fire that burned there.

"No," the nervous girl said quietly, unable to conceal her guilt.

"So what's your name, farm girl?" Xena asked, leaning back against the rock once more.

"Gabrielle."

"Well, Gabr-i-elle, I ask you again, what do you want?" Xena lowered her voice to an impossibly low dulcet tone. Gabrielle fidgeted uncomfortably, not knowing where to put her hands. She considered the consequences of simply taking what she wanted and bravely rested her hands on Xena's thighs. The magnetic allure of the dark cave gave her the courage to utter one word.

Without looking up, she simply said, "You."

Gabrielle headed straight for the warlord's sweet elixir and her lips converged on what could only be described as nectar from the gods. Her tongue found its way inside the blessed cave and she buried her oral appendage as far as it could go. The young girl sank to her knees in an effort to get a better angle and she soothed her cheeks against Xena's supple thighs. Then, without warning, a hand seized her and yanked her away from her destiny. Xena held Gabrielle's head a mere inches from her heavenly prize.

"So," Xena surmised. "You like how I taste? If you're good, maybe I'll let you have some more."

Gabrielle groaned in disappointment and thoroughly licked her lips, relishing each drop and committing the tangy flavour to memory.

"Savour my taste, slave. You will never taste another like me again." The warlord dipped between her legs and offered a final sample to the young girl. Gabrielle moaned in gratitude and licked Xena's finger veraciously. She strained against her desire to return to the source of the warrior's sweet nectar. Her hands gripped Xena's thighs so hard they left imprints, but the warrior seemed not to notice.

Abruptly, Xena slid off the rock and in one swift motion, tilted Gabrielle's head back and smothered the young woman's mouth with her own. Gabrielle could do nothing but accept the warlord's insistent ravishing and the young woman would have gladly died right there in Xena's arms. Just when Gabrielle thought she would faint and her legs would give out, she felt herself being hoisted up and swung around so that she was perched on the rock as Xena stood firmly on the ground.

Xena broke off the kiss and leaned Gabrielle back. The wetness between the warrior's legs smeared against Gabrielle's thigh. She breathed hotly into Gabrielle's ear as dextrous fingers found the young woman's drenched mound. She slipped one finger inside and again found the pliable membrane that separated Gabrielle from entering the world of a woman and leaving her girlhood behind.

"Is this what you want to offer me?" Xena asked. Her breathing had become ragged and Gabrielle was surprised to feel the normally stoic warrior trembling against her.

"Yes, Xena, take my first blood. Please," Gabrielle pleaded. She inhaled the air in short heaving gasps, swooning in her desire for the warrior's unchained passion. She wanted nothing more than her maidenhead to be conquered by the woman of her dreams.

"Don't worry, Gabrielle, there's nothing to offer," Xena murmured. Her fingers played outside the slick opening, slipping inside at intervals but not completely invading the chaste territory. "There's nothing to offer because it's already mine. You belong to me. All of you."

With those words, Xena drove one finger inside the small opening and a steely grip held Gabrielle firmly in place. A small cry escaped Gabrielle's lips as Xena intruded the space where she had allowed no other before.

"Xena! it hurts," Gabrielle gasped as she felt her inner muscles being shoved aside to accommodate the warlord's invasion. The redhead clutched Xena's shoulders and she willed herself to relax. She had known that it would be painful as she'd overheard a few stories from the older women in her village. But she would gladly give up her pain or anything else for the great Warrior Princess.

"Yes, I know it hurts," Xena cooed in her ear. "But this is mine," she breathed heavily as she sank another finger into the slippery opening. "You belong to me now and no one else." The warrior groaned as she widened the opening even further and pierced through the pliant membrane. The primal scream Gabrielle let loose echoed throughout the glen and dissipated into the air along with the early morning dew. Xena emitted a sigh of contentment, her breathing harsh and erratic.

Gabrielle was overwhelmed by the haphazard sensations. Intense pain commingled with her overwhelming need to be driven hard by Xena's fingers. And the warrior complied. Xena's fingers seemed to be everywhere at once. They were inside filling her up and they were outside rubbing against the centre of her hardened nub. One moment, Gabrielle was in extreme pain and the next she was delirious with wanton lust. Her emotions were spinning recklessly out of control and she rode the wave of unbridled passion as Xena rocked against her. She was oblivious to her surroundings and was only vaguely aware that at some point Xena had reached her own pinnacle of ecstasy. Her own passion pitched over the edge soon after. Dazedly, she felt herself being lifted by Xena and laid out on the ground.

The warlord smoothed her hair away from her face and blazed a trail of sensuous kisses down her torso. The throbbing between Gabrielle's legs had become a dull ache but she needed Xena's touch, no matter how sore she was. Her overwhelming desire to be consumed by Xena's warrior lust was much greater than anything she'd ever imagined. Xena's mouth found its way to her passion centre. She hungrily lapped at the carnal juices that intermingled with the fresh blood released by the virginal gateway. Gabrielle caressed the top of Xena's head, needing to know that the warrior was real. Her fingers sifted through the black mane and she revelled in the silken beauty of her thick hair.

The warrior's mouth became like hot lava that poured into every crevice and space available to her. Her tongue demanded entrance into the molten cave while snaking its way across the tiny protruding bud again and again. Gabrielle's entire body focussed solely on Xena's wicked tongue and she soon found herself tumbling headlong into the abyss of pure Elysia. However, Xena didn't stop there.

"Wait here," she instructed, momentarily leaving Gabrielle alone. The young girl, panting and heaving on the grass, used the brief interlude to catch her breath.

Moments later, Xena returned. Pieces of leather straps dangled from her hand and there was something else, too, although Gabrielle couldn't make out what it was. Suddenly, Xena was on top of her and spread her thighs wide open.

"Open up for me, my little blossom, I'm going to take what's mine," the warrior panted. She pressed a hard object against Gabrielle's warm tunnel. She ran the phallus along the slippery entrance, prolonging the inevitable.

"Is this what you wanted to give me? Your unspoiled goods?" Xena grunted. With those words, she plunged the phallus deep into the core of Gabrielle's being. At first, the young girl was taken aback by the thorough invasion but Xena's relentless thrusting drove her to an unimaginable place that she could never have fathomed on her own. She had no idea that Xena could feel this good.

"Yes!"

"This is what you followed me for, farm girl?" Xena growled. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead, matting her bangs to her face. It was clear that Xena was beyond stopping and Gabrielle didn't care how long the Warrior Princess drove inside her.

"Oh yes! yes! yes!" Gabrielle panted in rhythm to Xena's thrusts. "Yes" seemed to be the only word in her vocabulary at the moment.

"You want be invaded by The Warrior Princess?" Xena was relentless as a feral grin crossed her face.

"Yes, Xena!"

"Say it, slave," Xena commanded, her movements rapidly increasing and Gabrielle knew she would soon be driven over the brink.

"Please, Xena, take me! Yes! Yes! Take me!"

A loud cry erupted from Xena's throat as the warlord's unmerciful penetration came to a climax. Gabrielle knew that Xena had reached the xenith of an orgasmic high and held the warrior tightly against her. She searched out Xena's mouth and answered her deep moans with guttural sounds of her own. The two women laid on the grass in each other's arms until Apollo's chariot blazed high in the sky.


End file.
